Reich und tot
Reicht und tot ist die siebte Episode der ersten Staffel von Castle. Als ein Mitglied der New Yorker High-Society tot aufgefunden wird, steht Beckett unter Druck, schnell einen Täter finden zu müssen. Es sieht ganz danach aus, als sei die Frau Opfer eines Raubüberfalls geworden. Notgedrungen muss sich Beckett schließlich auf die Welt von Glitzer und Glamour einlassen, die Castle kennt wie seine Westentasche. Handlung Castle und Alexis fechten in der Wohnung und Castle nutzt die Gelegenheit, seine Tochter zu ihrem neuen Schwarm Owen auszufragen, als ihn ein Anruf von Beckett erreicht. Susan Delgado wurde von ihrer Tochter Joanne tot im Wandsafe gefunden. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass sie erschossen wurde, doch der Mörder hat ihr außerdem ihren Ringfinger entfernt, was einen Raubmord wahrscheinlich macht. Das Team findet schnell heraus, dass es in den letzten drei Monaten mehrere Raubüberfälle in der oberen New Yorker Gesellschaft gegeben hatte. Castle findet es eigenartig, dass die Täter so viele über die Opfer zu wissen scheinen und vermutet, dass die Opfer den oder die Täter gekannt haben müssen. Beckett und Castle befragen daraufhin Joanne Delgado. Sie macht der Polizei den Vorwurf, nicht längst die Täter gefasst zu haben, obwohl sie schon seit Monaten ermitteln, gibt sich jedoch auch selbst die Schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter, da sie ein Treffen mit ihr kurz zuvor abgesagt hatte. Beckett macht ihr klar, dass sie nichts dafür kann und sie selbst alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun wird, um die Täter dingfest zu machen. Castle ist beeindruckt von Becketts Einfühlungsvermögen und spricht sie darauf an. Beckett durchschaut ihn und entgegnet, dass sie ihm nicht von ihrer Mutter oder dem Mord an ihr erzählen wird. Esposito und Ryan haben derweil einen möglichen Verdächtigen ermittelt. Evan Mitchell, der wegen Juwelenraub hinter Gittern saß. Zwei Wochen bevor die Diebstähle in er High-Society anfingen, wurde Mitchell entlassen. Der Chief lässt Mitchell daraufhin verhören, doch dieser hat ein wasserdichtes Alibi. Beckett überlässt Castle nach einem kleinen Intermezzo auf dem Schießstand die Tatortfotos von den gestohlenen Schmuckstücken. Martha sieht diese und bringt Castle auf die Idee, ihren alten Freund Caine Powell einen Besuch abzustatten, um herauszufinden, was die Schmuckstücke wirklich wert sind. Powell ist wütend auf Castle, da er ihn einst als Juwelendieb enttarnt hat und seine Lebensgeschichte in einem Buch verarbeitete, was ihn dazu zwang, unter zu tauchen. Powell bringt Castle schließlich auf die Idee, Mitchell ein wenig mehr auf den Zahn zu fühlen, da die gestohlenen Juwelen nicht für den Alltag bestimmt waren, sondern ganz spezielle Einzelstücke für spezielle Angelegenheiten waren. Castle kann Beckett daraufhin überzeugen, ihn alleine mit dem Verdächtigen reden zu lassen. Castle findet in Mitchell einen Fan seiner Bücher und kann ihn dazu bringen, ihm zu verraten, dass vor ein paar Wochen jemand auf ihn zukam, der ihn für einen Raub anheuern wollte. Castle bringt ihn sogar dazu, ihm dabei zu helfen, ein Phantombild dieses Mannes zu zeichnen. Joanne bringt Castle und Beckett bei einer erneuten Befragung auf die Idee, dass die Opfer den Schmuck eigentlich immer nur zu speziellen Anlässen getragen haben könnten. Als sie alle Galas und Empfänge auflisten, finden sie tatsächlich eine Veranstaltung, die alle vier Opfer besucht hatten. Die Ermittler vermuten, dass ein Angestellter dort die Diebe mit Informationen versorgt. Castle und Beckett statten des Events des Metropolitan American Dance Theaters einen Besuch ab, doch die Dame will die Spenderliste jedoch nicht ohne Gerichtsbeschluss herausrücken, um die Anonymität ihrer Spender nicht zu gefährden. Da Castle ahnt, dass viele hochrangige Politiker und Richter auf der Liste stehen werden, schlägt er Beckett eine andere Vorgehensweise vor. Das MADT hält am Abend erneut eine Spendengala ab und er hat zwei Karten für sich und Beckett besorgt, wo sie die vermeintlichen Täter oder deren Informanten dingfest machen könnten. Beckett ist nicht gerade begeistert, hat aber keine andere Wahl als Castle dorthin zu begleiten. Am Abend durchsucht Beckett zusammen mit Lanie verzweifelt ihren Kleiderschrank nach einem tragbaren Kleid, als es an der Tür klingelt. Ein Bote überbringt Beckett ein Kleid von Castle. Gemeinsam stürzen sie sich schließlich ins Getümmel und Castle nutzt die Gelegenheit, Beckett seinen guten Freund, den Bürgermeister, vorzustellen. Castle selbst lernt Rachel Maddox kennen, von der er die Tickets ergattert hat und ist überrascht, dass sie auch den Namen seiner Tochter kennen, doch Beckett beruhigt ihn, da Rachel sich um die Spender kümmert und dies ihre Aufgabe ist. Castle entdeckt derweil Powell im Saal und stellt ihn zur Rede, da er glaubt, er hätte mit der ganzen Sache zu tun. Doch Powell hat noch immer Rache an Castle im Sinn und hat Martha in die Veranstaltung gebracht, um durch ihre Hilfe einen Abend mit Castle zu versteigern. Während seine Mutter in ihrem Element zu sein scheint, beobachtet Castle den Freund von Rachel Maddox, Paul Reynolds, dabei, wie er die Damen im Publikum abfotografiert. Nachdem Ryan und Esposito auch noch herausfinden, dass Reynolds unter falschem Namen unterwegs ist und bereits wegen Scheckbetrugs verhaftet wurde, nimmt Beckett ihn fest. Paul gibt zu, dass er im Gefängnis einen Mann kennen gelernt hatte, der ihn schließlich dazu zwang, bei den Diebstählen zu assistieren, andernfalls würde er ihn töten. Paul gesteht schließlich, wo sie den Mann finden können und Beckett und ihr Team begeben sich sofort dorthin. Castle muss erneut im Auto bleiben, während Beckett, Esposito und Ryan den Mann festnehmen wollen. Sie überraschen ihn und es scheint, als ob der Verdächtige flüchten kann, doch er fällt dabei direkt Castle vor die Füße, der ihn sofort erkennt und sich auf ihn stürzt. Beckett kann den Verdächtigen schließlich festnehmen. Beckett übergibt Joanne schließlich eine Brosche ihrer Mutter und bietet ihr an, jederzeit ein offenes Ohr für sie zu haben. Anschließend will sie Marthas Schmuck zurück bringen, die diese ihr geliehen hatte und wird von Castles Frauen dazu gezwungen, zum Frühstück zu bleiben und die Geschichte aus ihrer Sicht zu erzählen. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Stars * Patrick Bauchau als Caine Powell * Caterina Scorsone als Joanne Delgado * Nick Chinlund als Evan Mitchell * Joseph C. Phillips als Mayor * Katie Lowes als Rachel Maddox * Erik Van Wyck als Paul Reynolds * Elizabeth Ann Bennett als Ruth * Angela Oh als Anne Greene * Michael Papajohn als Karl Nadir Musik *"Birds of a Feather" - The Rosenbergs *"Wonderful Night" - Fatboy Slim *"No Escape" - Civalias Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S1